A new year to remember
by silverice90
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru have been together for a long time, and it's their anniversery, what does Natsuki have in store for Shizuru. Suck at summaries.


**A/N: My first Shizuru/Natsuki fic, I don't even remember how this idea came to me, but I'm glad it did haha. I hope you enjoy reading this :). **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**And I want to thank my Beta for taking the time to look over this :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

**A New Year to Remember**

The light from the window mixed in with the vibrations of Natsuki's phone was enough to wake the 'ice princess' from her slumber. Right before throwing her phone across the room out of habit, she quickly remembered why she set her alarm to go off at 10:00 in the morning. She was planning a special evening for her beloved Shizuru for their 4 year anniversary, which happened to be on New Year's Day. Getting up quietly, so she didn't wake up the chestnut haired girl sleeping peacefully in bed, Natsuki walked to the desk and wrote a little note for her girlfriend.

_My dearest Shizuru:_

_Today is our 4 year anniversary, and as much as I'd like to start it off by waking up next to you, giving you a good morning kiss, or even eat breakfast with you in bed, but I have some special arrangements that I have to take care of. Meet me at this address tonight at 11:00 pm. I've left you a little gift in the closet for you to wear tonight, I hope you like it as much as I did picking it out. I'll be waiting. Happy Anniversary_

_Love, _

_Natsuki._

_P.S. Also there is another little present for you in the kitchen as well._

After writing the letter and placing it on top of her pillow, Natsuki quickly but quietly got dressed and packed her stuff and headed out of their house.

Two hours later Shizuru wakes up to a not so pleasant feeling, shifting in the bed she notices that her Natsuki is not laying next to her. Sitting up in an empty bed Shizuru looked around, she didn't hear any pots or pans falling in the kitchen like she usually does when Natsuki tried to cook breakfast in the morning to surprise her. She also didn't hear the shower running either. That meant one thing; Natsuki had left without telling her. A sense of sadness washed over her, until she noticed a piece of paper on Natsuki's pillow.

"Ara, Natsuki left me a love note." Shizuru said with a smile of her face, wishing Natsuki was there to so she could see the blush on her face.

Shizuru read the letter her love wrote for her and she couldn't help but smile at the sentiment in the letter. Not that Natsuki wasn't ever sentimental, but the fact that she had planned a very special evening for the two of them tonight for their anniversary. Finishing the letter, Shizuru walked over to the closet to find a black bag hanging with a ribbon on it.

Taking the bag out of the closet, she laid it on the bed and unzipped and inside the bag was a short, satin lavender dress that came up to about the knee, that ruffled a little bit at the bottom, it had a halter neck that showed just enough cleavage. Shizuru was a loss for words when she saw it, it was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, and the fact that Natsuki picked it out for her made her love it even more.

Placing the dress back into the bag and hanging it back in the closet, Shizuru went into the kitchen to find the other surprise her Natsuki had left for her. When Shizuru walked into the kitchen she saw the most astonishing thing she ever saw. The kitchen table was covered in a variety of foods, from Tamagoyaki and miso soup to western styled Eggs and Bacon with toast. There was even pot of Green tea on the stove.

At the center of the table was a bouquet of flowers with a small note at the base. 'Ara, another note from Natsuki, hmm.' Shizuru thought as sat down at the table and read the note.

_Dear Shizuru:_

_I hope you enjoy your Anniversary breakfast, don't worry I didn't cook it, Mai did... I miss you and can't wait to see you tonight. _

_Natsuki._

Shizuru was stunned after she read the note from the blunette she felt a slight blush come across her cheeks. 'Natsuki did all of this for me.' She thought to herself. And the fact that Natsuki didn't cook any of it did ease her a little bit. Getting up from her seat she went to get a cup of tea that was resting on the stove. Sitting back down at the table, Shizuru ate the breakfast that her love prepared for her.

~0~

Natsuki made it over to Mai's in record time. Getting off her Ducati, she grabbed her bags and walked up to the apartment that Mai shared with Mikoto. Natsuki knocked on the door and before she knew it the door flew open to reveal a very hyper Mikoto.

"NATSUKI COME IN, MAI'S MAKING RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST! Mikoto screamed pulling Natsuki inside. "Mai Natsuki's here! Mikoto said shutting the door.

"Mikoto I can hear you loud enough from the kitchen do you have to scream, and I don't think Natsuki wants to lose her hearing either." Mai said coming out of the kitchen wearing an apron that says 'Kiss the Cook.' "Hey Natsuki", she said trying to settle down Mikoto.

"Hey Mai, hi Mikoto." Natsuki said after she was able to get her ears functioning right again. "I was wondering if I could use your shower and get ready over here." Natsuki asked Mai, who was currently trying disengage herself from Mikoto who had successfully had her arms around Mai's waist and her face against her chest.

"Sure Natsuki no problem." Mai said, still trying to get Mikoto off of her, but failing miserably. "Mikoto, can you please let me go so I can finish breakfast." Mai said to Mikoto who obviously wasn't listening very well.

"But I love Mai, I don't want to let go." Mikoto said snuggling against Mai's breasts. This gave Natsuki an idea. Smirking she went over to Mikoto.

"Hey Mikoto, if you really want to show Mai how much you love her, you have to do it at night in bed." Natsuki said in a hushed tone, but it was loud enough for Mai to hear it.

"NATSUKI!" The orange-haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs, fortunately this caused Mikoto to let go of her death grip. Natsuki ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, dodging flying objects.

"Natsuki if you ever tell Mikoto to do something like that again, I'll tell Shizuru what happened to you at the Halloween party last year." Mai said through the door. Knowing that Natsuki would never want Shizuru to know that she would never want that little piece of information to leak out to her girlfriend.

"You wouldn't dare." Natsuki nearly growled. Opening the door a little bit to see Mai standing there smiling.

"Oh I would." Mai said still smiling at her. Natsuki knew that she wasn't joking, and she really didn't need Shizuru finding out about her little Karaoke incident. It was embarrassing enough just thinking about it.

"Fine you win." Natsuki said shutting the door again, and starting the shower. She could hear Mai laughing as she walked away, but she just ignored and let the warm water wash over her.

~0~

Ten minutes later, Natsuki was out of the shower and dressed and went out into the dining room where Mai and Mikoto were eating their breakfast, well Mai eating her breakfast, Mikoto was choking it down like she's never eaten anything in her life.

"Mai thanks again for everything you're doing." Natsuki said sitting down at the table, in front of Mikoto who was now slurping the rest of her Ramen, while Mai went to the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's no problem at all?" Mai said handing Natsuki her bowl of Ramen with a bottle of Mayo.

"I know but it I still feel like you're doing all this for me, and I have no way of repaying you." Natsuki said while looking down at her bowl. She looked up to see Mai shaking her head. Mai sat back down at the table and took Natsuki's hands into her own.

"Natsuki if you want to make it up to me, just do me one favor okay." Mai said looking directly into the blunette's eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" Natsuki asked keeping eye contact with her friend.

"Make sure she says yes alright." Mai said with a big smile. Natsuki smiled as well and nodded. They all went back to their breakfast and anxiously awaited what was to come later that night.

~0~

Shizuru left the apartment to after finishing her delicious breakfast and having a quick shower. She got into her black Mercedes Benz and went to the market to pick up some things for later on that night. She didn't know what her girlfriend was planning for them that night, so she wasn't entirely sure what to get. Assuming that they would be eating dinner at the hotel; she bought things that they could eat for dessert. Mainly favorites for both of them: Strawberries, Whipped Cream, and last but not least chocolate.

After Shizuru's little shopping spree, she still had a lot of time left so she decided to do some window shopping. While she walked around the plaza, Shizuru thought it was a little weird how Haruka, Yukino or Reito didn't answer their phones when she called them.

"Ara, I wonder what everyone is up to today." Shizuru said to herself in a hushed tone, so she wouldn't draw too much attention.

Shizuru saw a nice little coffee shop in the corner of the plaza that didn't seem to have too many customers in it, so she went over to grab a cup of tea. After Shizuru finished off two cups of tea and a bagel, it was 7:00pm.

"Ara I didn't realize it had gotten this late, I have get back home and get ready." Shizuru said and headed back home to get ready for her surprise.

~0~

It was 10:30 and Natsuki was a nervous wreck, everything's she's done before is nothing compared to what's going to happen tonight. She was dressed in a Black women's dress suit that matched the dress she bought Shizuru, it had Lavender pin-stripes on the jacket and down the pants. Under her jacket she wore a lavender silk dress shirt. Her hair was left down was curled just a little bit, so it was a little wavier than it was originally.

While she waited for the love of her life to arrive, she checked around the ballroom to make sure everything was perfect.

The room was everything Natsuki could have wanted it to be. Natsuki had to remember that after all this was done to thank her friends for helping her make this happen. She wouldn't have been able to pull this off without their help.

There was a table set in the middle of the room, with two plates and a bottle of champagne for her and Shizuru. Off to the right of them was a balcony that had a beautiful view of the city. Natsuki walked outside onto the balcony and looked over the city, taking in all the lights and glamour of Japan, as she waited for her most precious person to arrive. She felt the small box in her pocket, and she knew that she was ready for this.

~0~

Shizuru was now standing outside the hotel quite nervously making her way up the stairs to the entrance. She didn't know why she was so nervous, Natsuki was always doing little things to surprise her; maybe it was the fact that this surprise was at a very expensive hotel, or because this time she had no idea what her little pup was planning this time around.

When Shizuru walked into the hotel, she looked around the lobby but was surprised to see that it was completely empty even the front desk where the concierge was supposed to be, was empty. Shizuru did however notice an envelope placed on top of the desk. When Shizuru examined the envelope up close, she saw that it had her name written on the front. Her crimson eyes looked over the writing and realized that it was indeed her girlfriends. She quickly opens it and read what was inside.

'_Hey Shizuru, you're getting closer to your surprise, I can't wait to see you. Meet me in the ballroom on the 5__th__ floor. I'll be waiting.' _

_Love Natsuki_

Shizuru smiled after she finished reading Natsuki's letter. "Ara, I guess I shouldn't keep my Natsuki waiting any longer." With that said the brunette headed to the elevator and went to the 5th floor as instructed.

Shizuru was suddenly becoming nervous as she looked at the door blocking her from room with Natsuki waiting inside. She didn't know what to expect and that alone was fueling her nerves, or excitement, she couldn't tell at that moment. 'Ara, don't be nervous, it's only Natsuki' Shizuru kept thinking to herself. She took two deep breaths to help calm her down, and then she opened the door to await her surprise.

When Shizuru was inside, she was automatically in awe at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The chandeliers were hanging down from the ceiling shining brightly. She walked in more and she could see that there was a single table set up in the middle of the room; she went over to examine the contents. There were two plates, a vase with a purple lily at the center of table, and a bottle of wine off to the side. Shizuru thought everything was perfect, except one thing, she couldn't see Natsuki anywhere.

She then felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. Shizuru immediately recognized the scent of the person behind her, and she relaxed in her embrace. "Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru whispered loud enough for her to hear, as she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary Shizuru." Natsuki said in the husky voice she knew the brunette loved. Shizuru smiled when she felt the blunette place a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Anniversary to you as well My Natsuki." Shizuru said turning around so that she was facing Natsuki and gave her a full kiss on her lips. She moved wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck to try and deepen the kiss, but Natsuki pulled her away and looked into her eyes with a smile on her face. "We can finish that later, but now we have to give your gifts.

"Ara, gifts? My Natsuki is giving me more than one gift tonight?" Shizuru asked her love curiously. "I thought Natsuki's gift was the beautiful dress she left for me this morning?"

Natsuki took that time to look Shizuru more intimately. The black dress hugged Shizuru's curves in all the right places. _'God she looks gorgeous in that dress.'_ The blunette thought. She could have stood there and stared at Shizuru all night, but there were other things that she had to do first.

"You look absolutely beautiful Shizuru." Natsuki said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Thank you Natsuki, I must say that you look pretty handsome yourself." Shizuru smiled giving Natsuki a once over from head to toe. She always loved seeing Natsuki all dressed up, especially if it was for her, but right now she really liked the suit that her Natsuki was wearing tonight. Shizuru saw that her puppy was in a black suit with lavender pin stripes, which she thought matched Natsuki's navy blue hair perfectly.

Natsuki blushed at the attention she was getting from Shizuru, and turned her head away to try and hide it from her girlfriend. She saw the table that was being abandoned and remember why they were there in the first place, and she turned her attention back to the brunette.

"Um, Shizuru would you like to join me for dinner?" Natsuki asked nervously showing Shizuru the table she set up.

"I would love to join My Natsuki for dinner. Shizuru smiled at her girlfriend taking her arm with her own as Natsuki led them to the table.

"Ara, My Natsuki really outdid herself tonight didn't she?" Shizuru grinned widely looking at the plates of food on the table and the bottle of wine chilling next to it.

A pink tint appeared on Natsuki's cheeks "Do you like it?" She asked looking at her girlfriend nervously.

"I love it." The brunette said reassuring the blunette by giving her a light kiss.

"I'm glad you like. I was afraid it wouldn't be enough at first." Natsuki said with a worried look. "I want everything to be perfect for you tonight. "

"Oh Natsuki, everything is perfect because I get to spend tonight in a wonderful hotel with the woman I love most in the world. "

Natsuki grinned brightly at Shizuru's words and went to pull out the brunette's chair for her to sit in. Once Shizuru was seated comfortably, Natsuki unveiled the plates from under the lid. The blunette then sat down in her chair across from Shizuru.

"This all looks wonderful Natsuki, did you cook all this just for me? " Shizuru said teasing the navy haired woman a bit.

"No of course no I said I wanted this night to be perfect, not have you going to the hospital for food poisoning, Mai cooked this for us." Natsuki said with a pink tint across her cheeks. "Let's eat shall we?"

Shizuru and Natsuki finished their dinner; occasionally the brunette would tease her girlfriend when she would notice her fidgeting nervously.

'_Ara, I wonder why Natsuki is so nervous?'_

"Natsuki, is there something to bothering you by any chance?" Shizuru asked.

"W-what, No why do you ask?" Natsuki stumbled trying her hardest not to blush. She couldn't let Shizuru figure out what was going to happen; too much planning had gone into this.

"No reason, you just seem a little jumpy is all." Shizuru said staring intently at Natsuki. _'You're planning something, I can see it in your eyes, but what are you planning my Natsuki?'_

Seeing how Shizuru was staring at her, Natsuki figured it was time for the next part of the night. Standing up from her seat she walked over to where her girlfriend was sitting and held out her hand.

"Shizuru, let's go out on the balcony for a while okay." The blunette said smiling.

~0~

Shizuru took Natsuki hand and allowed herself to be escorted outside to the balcony. Once they were both Shizuru noticed that it was a little cold out and mentally scolded herself for not bringing her coat with her. Natsuki noticed this as well, and took off her jacket and placed it around the brunette.

"Aren't you cold Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"No I'm fine Shizuru; it's not that cold out here for me right now." She said taking hold of Shizuru's hand again intertwining their fingers together.

They both stood there overlooking the beautiful scenery in front of their eyes. All the buildings below them were shining brightly with all the different colors of light. Natsuki looked over at Shizuru and she looked absolutely beautiful with the light of the moon shining against her face. Natsuki smiled as she felt the small box inside her pocket.

'_I guess this is the perfect moment to do this.'_ She thought inwardly.

"Shizuru" She said getting her girlfriend's attention once more. "Yes Natsuki." The brunette said turning to face the blunette girl.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"I enjoyed myself very much Natsuki, it was perfect." Shizuru smiled and leaned forward and gave her doubting girlfriend a reassuring kiss. Natsuki broke the kiss smirking.

"I have one more gift for you that would make everything tonight even more perfect." Natsuki said getting down on one knee.

Shizuru looked down at Natsuki with utter shock all over face. _'Could Natsuki really…'_ She thought but couldn't finish before she heard Natsuki begin speaking again.

"Shizuru, I just want to let you know how much I love you, and how happy I am to be with you. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with sometimes, but I really am happy that you have stuck by me through everything, and I want to be able to do the same for you. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would let me. Shizuru will you marry me"

With that Natsuki pulled the small black box out of her pocket and presented Shizuru with a platinum silver ring, in the middle was a two stones in the shape of a heart, one half was crimson, and the other half emerald.

"I know it's not a traditional ring, but when I saw it in the jewelry store it reminded me of us. " Natsuki said nervously waiting for Shizuru to answer her. She didn't have to wait long before she felt two hands pulling her up from the ground and immediately felt a pair of soft lips being crushed against her own. Natsuki was a little taken back with Shizuru' sudden action, but wasn't going to complain. After a few minutes of kissing each other, Natsuki pulled away gasping for breath.

"Um... Shizuru" She said panting slightly.

"Yes Natsuki I will marry you!" Shizuru announced grinning at her girlfriend, eyes glistening with tears ready to fall at any moment. Natsuki was beaming with excitement as she fumbled to put the ring on Shizuru's finger.

Once the ring was on, Shizuru took a closer look at it "its perfect Natsuki." She said bringing Natsuki in for another kiss. This time when their lips met, bright flashes spread in the night sky. When both women broke apart they both saw the New Year's fireworks above them. Leaning her head against Shizuru's and whispered

"Happy New Year Shizuru, I love you."

"I love you too Natsuki, Happy New Year."

**A/N: There you guys go, my first ShizNat. I hope you all enjoyed it! :D Thanks for reading!**

**Remember R&R.**


End file.
